Question Block
A Question Block is a very popular item in the Mario franchise and has been used many times in Super Mario Bros. Z. They hold often many items such as Coins, Fire Flowers, and many more. Appearances in the Mario Franchise Super Mario Bros.: Contain Coins, Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Starmans. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (Super Mario Bros. 2 in Japan): Contain the original items in the first game, plus Poison Mushrooms. Super Mario Bros. 3: Contain Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Tanooki Suits, Hammer Bros. Suits, a Racoon Leaf (Racoon Leaves), and Frog Suits. Super Mario World: Contain Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Cape Feather, Starmans, and Sprouts. Super Mario Land: Contain Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Starmans. Super Mario Land 2: Contain Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Starmans, and Bunny Hoods. Super Mario 64 DS (They Appear as Red Question Blocks, Replacing Red, Blue, and Green "!" blocks from Super Mario 64): Contain Power Flowers, Feathers, or Bob-omb's depending on which character is being used. New Super Mario Bros.: Contain Coins, Sprouts, Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Life Mushrooms, Mini Mushrooms, Mega Mushrooms, Blue Shell, and Starmans. Super Mario Galaxy Series: Contain Starbits and Coins. New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Contain Coins, Sprouts, Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Propellor Suits, Penguin Suits, Starmans, and Mini Mushrooms. Paper Mario Series In Paper Mario: Contain Coins and Items in Yellow ones, and Badges in Red ones. In The Thousand Year Door: In Bowsers Event, Contain Meat. In Super Paper Mario: Contain Coins, various items, and Starmans. Mario Kart Series (Mario Kart 64, Super Circuit, Double Dash, Mario Kart GP Arcade, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart GP Arcade 2, and Mario Kart Wii): Appear as Item Boxes. In Mario Kart 64, Contain a Banana, Banana Bunch, a Green Shell, Triple Green Shells, a Red Shell, Triple Red Shells, a Blue Shell, a Fake Item Box, a Mushroom, Triple Mushrooms, a Super Mushroom, a Starman, a Boo, and a Thunderbolt. In Super Circuit, Contain A Banana, a Green Shell, Triple Green Shells, a Red Shell, Triple Red Shells, a Blue Shell, a Boo, a Lightning Bolt, a Mushroom, and a Starman. In Double Dash, Basic items are a Green Shell, a Red Shell, a Blue Shell, a Mushroom, Triple Mushrooms, a Banana, a Starman, a Thunderbolt, and a Fake Item Box In Double Dash, Special items are Fireballs (Mario and Luigi), a Heart (Peach and Daisy), a Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg (Yoshi and Birdo), a Chain Chomp (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi), Triple Shells (Koopa and Paratroopa), a Giant Banana (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong), Bowser's Shell (Bowser and Bowser Jr.), a Bob-omb (Wario and Waluigi), and a Golden Mushroom (Toad and Toadette). In GP Arcade, Basic items are a Basin, a Boo, a Needle Bomb, Square Tires, a Big and Small Tire, a Time Bomb, a Green Shell, a Tornado, a Banana Peel, Tacks, Sticky Oil, a Cream Pie, and a Thunder Stick. In GP Arcade, Prize Items are a Rain Cloud, a Thunder Cloud, a Snow Cloud, an Off-Key Speaker, a Trash Can, a Laughter Bag, a Mustache Pen, a Banana Shot, a Tox-Banana Shot, a Dash Bazooka, a Jump Seal, an Item Seal, a Black Shell, a FireCracker, a SmokeScreen, a Shield, a Reflect Shield, an Absorbing Mushroom, a Giant Mushroom, an Invisible Mushroom, a Slimy Mushroom, a Heavy Mushroom, a Horn, a High Beam, a Magic Hand, a Dizziness Virus, a Wheel Virus, a Time Bomb (L), Triple Green Shells, a Triple Basin, a Triple Boo, a Triple Square, a Triple Needle, a Triple Pen, a Triple Tornado, a Triple Black, Triple Bananas, Triple Smoke, Triple Tacks, and Triple Pies. In GP Arcade, Special Character Items are: Mario and Luigi: Starman, Fireball, Hammer, Chain Chomp. Donkey Kong: Barrel, 10t Hammer, Giant Banana, Konga. Bowser: Shell Body, Bowser Shell, Tender Body, Thwomp. Wario: Wario Car, Snot Bomb, Stretch Punch, Bob-omb. Toad: Miracle Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Mushroom Hammer, Mushroom Powder. Yoshi: Egg Body, Rolling Egg, Wacking Fan, Tongue. Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man: Power Ball, Pooka, Rally X, Galaga. Peach: Peach's Bird, Fry Pan, Piranha Plant, Heart. Blinky: Petit Monster, Monster's Hammer, Flare Ball, Ghost Morph. In GP Arcade, other Items are Driver Virus, and Mushroom. In Mario Kart DS, Item Boxes contain a Banana, Triple Bananas, a Green Shell, Triple Green Shells, a Red Shell, Triple Red Shells, a Blue Shell, a Fake Item Box, a Mushroom, Triple Mushrooms, a Golden Mushroom, a Boo, a Bob-omb, a Starman, a Thunderbolt, a Blooper, and a Bullet Bill. In GP Arcade 2, Items contained in similar looking Item Boxes are a Basin, a Boo, a Spike Bomb, Square Tires, Big and Small Tires, a Driver Wheel, a Time Bomb, a Green Shell, a Black Shell, a Tornado, a Banana Peel, Tacks, Sticky Oil, a Cream Pie, a Thunder Stick, a Mouse Catcher, an Invincible Mushroom, a Metal Mushroom, and a Starman. In Mario Kart Wii, Boxes contain a Mushroom, Triple Mushrooms, a Golden Mushroom, a Mega Mushroom, a Fake Item Box, a Banana, Triple Bananas, a Green Shell, Triple Green Shells, a Red Shell, Triple Red Shells, a Blue Shell, a Starman, a Thunderbolt, a Thundercloud, a Bob-omb, a Blooper, a Bullet Bill, and a POW Block. In the Coconut Mall course, a shop is seen selling Question Block, and in Grumble Volcano, Question Block are seen on top of volcanos, gradually sinking in. In Mario Kart 3DS coming this 2010, confirmed items in item boxes are a Banana Peel, a Blooper, and a Shell. Mario and Luigi Series In all Three Mario and Luigi games, Question Boxes are scattered all over the Overworld. In SuperStar Saga, the Woohoo University is studying Question Boxes. The Blocks that are being studied are ones from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, and Paper Mario. In Bowsers Inside Story, the game had Question Blocks all over the place, even in Bowser's body. Three characters in the game are made out of Question Blocks. Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl In the Melee Mushroom Kingdom Stage, Item Blocks would contain items inside, where they could be simply smashed or attacked at to reveal an item. In the Brawl Mushroomy Kingdom Stage, they served the same purpose from Melee. In Super Mario Bros. Z In Super Mario Bros. Z, Question Block first appeared in Episode 6. The first one was found by Luigi, where he gained a Blue Shell to use. Mario found a second one to transform into Fire Mario. Mario later found one containing a Starman and shared it with Sonic to stop Mecha Sonic. In Episode 7 in the Minus World, Mario was rammed into a Item Block and an 8-bit Cape Feather fell out. Mario then transformed into 8-Bit Cape Mario to fight against 8-bit Mecha Sonic. Item Blocks haven't appeared since Episode 7. Category:Items Category:Non-Canon Category:Items (2006 Series)